Una fatidica boda
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Las bodas son especiales, lo mas importante en la vida de toda mujer, y la de Erika no puede ser la excepcion, sera acaso, ¿Una que ningun ser humano la olvidara? "Participante Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof.Oak"


_**Señores mio, nos volvemos a encontrar, les traigo una Historia nueva, un one-shot, sobre un crossover de Harry Potter y Pokemon, espero les agrade, debo resaltar lo dificil que fue, tuve que leerme 2 de sus libros, los cuales no entendi uwu, pero espero que funcione y mantenga toda la coherencia, espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **Este One-shot esta dentro de un concurso llamado "Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del "**_

 _ **Lo entrege un dia antes debido a un contratiempo de confunsion, y problemas con mi escuela ;w; (Pronto saldre de la carrera de tecnico en programacion, y es algo estreante tener que hacer 4 programas en C++), espero lo comprendan, y mas los chicos del foro, y pueda entrar y safar uwu.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego, suerte amigos.**_

* * *

Una fatídica noche.

Por: Jose Manuel Báez Banda

-¡Rápido, tenemos que meter esa cosa en la bolsa antes de que destruya todo!-

Un niño de unos 10 años, corría por un bosque oscuro junto a un pequeño búho blanco, y por detrás, una especie de lechuza con un aura negra los perseguía.

-No sabía que esa cosa podía poseer a otras criaturas- el chico saco una roca de su pantalón y se la lanzo.

La roca choco con la criatura, pero, en vez de dañarla, esta se adhirió a su cuerpo, mientras su aura oscura aumento.

-Demonio… Mira ahí esta –

El chico pudo ver una especie de pizarra en medio de 2 árboles, saltando, lo atravesó rápidamente, llegando a una habitación digna de un hechicero medieval.

-Rápido, trae la bolsa.

El búho trajo una bolsa azul y se la dio.

-Ahora, solo esperar a que entre.

La lechuza entro, y rápidamente el chico abrió la bolsa y lo introdujo, cerrándola al instante.

La bolsa se retorció y empezó a brillar, después la lechuza salió de la bolsa disparada, la bolsa se inflo y se cerró completamente.

-Justo a tiempo – suspiro aliviado – por poco y destruimos ese mundo… recuérdame no volver a abrir la bolsa…

\- Ciudad Carmín -

Era un perfecto día soleado, el viento golpeaba con suavidad los árboles y plantas, las olas golpeaban lentamente las orillas del muelle, y los barcos zarpaban rumbo a una gran aventura, todo era armonía, pero, justamente en la pequeña playa de la ciudad, se estaban haciendo los preparativos para un gran evento que se celebraría, había una gran números de asientos, divididos por una gran alfombra de color blanco, que llegaba hasta un altar, donde se celebraría una boda, así es, el mensaje recorrió todo Khanto, el siempre fuerte y decidido teniente LT Surge, se casaría con la dulce, tierna y bella líder de gimnasio Erika, en una de las bodas más grandes de Khanto, los preparativos estaban casi listo, la boda se celebraría hoy, a las 7:00 de la tarde.

-Bien, esto tiene que salir perfecto.

En medio de tanta algarabía, la líder de gimnasio, Misty, organizaba el evento.

-Erika me encargo que su boda fuera tan bella como un Milotic – Misty checo su tabla con las cosas que deberían estar - bien, por favor, configuren bien el tiempo de las luces, acomoden los manteles de las mesas y sillas, y no olviden los tulipanes para los centros de mesa. Oye tu – Misty fue con un señor que estaba acomodando las flores.

-¿Dígame señorita?

-¿Los cocineros cuando piensan llegar?

-Me avisaron que llegarían algo atrasados por que la comida escaseo un poco.

-Demonios, espero lleguen a tiempo, para no arruinar el banquete.

Lejos de una estresada Misty, la futura esposa de sargento se arreglaba para la fiesta, junto a ella, algunas chicas de la región la ayudaban a arreglarse.

-Sigo pensando que no fue una buena elección el vestido.

Blue hablo, mientras peinaba el cabello de la joven esposa.

-Tu opción de vestido era una que enseñaba más de lo que se debería, es una boda, no una fiesta de playa.

Sachiko la líder de ciudad fucsia opino al respecto.

-Igual es algo anticuado, es el siglo XXI, no el XVI, no hay damiselas príncipes, ni brujas ni hechiceros.

-Al menos eran menos atrevidos que en este siglo.

-Bueno, el vestido para mí es muy hermoso, y ¿eso es lo que cuenta no?

Erika interrumpió a las chicas, mientras se arreglaba antes de ponerse el vestido.

-Buen punto, además, debo admitir que es bueno, aunque yo no lo elegiría en mi boda.

-Si es que algún día te casas.

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a reír, el ambiente era muy ameno entre ellas.

Del otro lado, Misty arreglaba los últimos detalles sobre los invitados, Erika y Surge invitaron a casi media mitad de la región de Kantho y Jotho, tanto líderes de gimnasio, altos mando, profesores y hasta los Pokedex Holders, todo inclinaba, a que sería la mayor boda de todo Kantho, hasta así se anunciaba en el cartel gigante en la entrada de ciudad Carmín.

Por otra parte, Surge estaba un poco más estresado.

-Bueno Blaine, ¿qué opinas de esta corbata?

-Muy formal, es una boda, no un tribunal.

Blaine respondió sentado en una silla.

-¿Y esta?

-Demasiado informal, tampoco es una fiesta en el campo.

-Oh vamos viejo, llevamos 30 minutos con las corbatas.

-No tengo la culpa que un soldado como tú, nunca se haya preocupado por vestir como un caballero.

-Tampoco lo culpes, es algo cabeza dura con las cosas esas de la "caballerosidad"

Brock respondió con algo de risa, mientras elegía más corbatas.

-Guarda silencio… pero si es cierto, necesito tener algo así como "elegancia masculina"

-¿Un soldado como tú? El único arte que manejas, es el arte de la guerra.

-Oye, ¿necesitas esto?

Sabrina le lanzo una corbata desde la puerta, donde el, la tomo, tenía cuadros en diagonal, y era de color azul marino.

-Oh gracias Sabrina.

Surge le agradeció.

-¿Qué les parece?

Ambos tipos respondieron afirmativamente, a lo que el decidió a probárselo.

-Genial, gracias Sabrina.

-No me agradezcas – Sabrina camino un poco – has que este día sea inolvidable.

-Claro que si – él se acercó a la puerta – será una boda, que nadie en el mundo olvidara.

\- En otra parte -

-Muy bien, veamos.

El mismo chico que salto por el portal, se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras su búho le traía una extraña vara, el chico tenía una túnica de una institución de magia, algo secreta, Hogwarts.

-Si utilizo esta vez más energía extraña, en vez de energía oscura, podre atravesar una dimensión más lejana.

El chico tomo su varita, y tomo de un frasco, una especie de sustancia grumosa naranja que se mantenía en el aire, y la metió brevemente en un frasco completamente oscura, sacándolo a los pocos minutos, dando como resultado, una esfera blanca en la punta de su varita, la cual apunto sobre la vieja pizarra.

-Veamos, Indominiux Dimensionalis.

Lanzo la bola blanca en el pizarrón, lo cual provoco que se abriera un portal, que daba a un hermoso bosque de coníferas, en una región algo apartada de su mundo, al cual entro, junto a su bolsa extraña de la otra vez.

-Muy bien, que creatura escogeré para este experimento…

El niño camino un buen tiempo, hasta que logro encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Sabes, normalmente usamos pequeñas creaturas, pero ahora – le dijo a su búho, mientras sacaba un libro antiguo y analizaba a la creatura.

-Hoy usaremos a ese dragon aterrador, a Hydreigon.

El búho se alarmo un poco, pero estaba decidido, casi nunca los experimentos se salían de control, la última vez fue un descuido, pero esta vez sería la última.

-Bien, necesito llamar su atención… ¡Hey tú, aquí!

EL chico grito y salto, lo que alerto al dragon, quien reposaba en una roca, y por su naturaleza, fue contra el chico, a lo que el saco su varita.

-Orbius Corporius.

El hechizo ataco al dragon, reduciéndolo de tamaño hasta ser un pequeño orbe morado, que al tomarlo en la mano, la bolsa sentía cierta atracción hacia él.

-Lo tenemos, ahora, busquemos un lugar para probarlo, sígueme.

El chico se fue con su amigo de vuelta al lugar de la cámara, donde volvió a entrar.

-Veamos, que lugar sería bueno para probarlo… buscare opciones…

\- Ciudad Carmín -

La boda había comenzado, todo el mundo estaba sentado admirando las últimas palabras para cerrar con broche de oro esta increíble boda.

-Muy bien, usted señorita Erika ¿acepta al señor Surge como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos como buenos tiempos, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Por supuesto, acepto.

-y usted señor, ¿acepta a la señorita Erika como su legitima esposa, es la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Claro que sí, acepto.

-Por el poder que me confiere en estado de Kantho y el mismo Arceus, los declaro marido y mujer.

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Entonces, Erika pudo sentir como sus finos labios tocaban los del teniente, en un apasionado y tierno beso de amor.

\- En otro lado -

-Ya vimos 30 lugares diferentes de esta dimensión, y ninguno es interesante, acaso este lugar es tan… un momento, mira.

En el pizarrón se pudo observar la fiesta de la boda de Erika, con fuegos artificiales y muchas luces.

-Una boda, perfecto, la última vez que fui a una, fue la ese chico Potter, fue épica, pero esta será mejor, vamos.

En chico entro por el portal, que daba a una orilla del mar, casi imperceptible, como solo un pizarrón flotante puede.

La fiesta estaba en el momento perfecto, la entrega de regalos.

-Muy bien, solo necesitare esto.

El chico abrió la bolsa, justo en el orbe de Hydreigon, el cual comenzó a sacar un aura aún más negra, y este la envolvió como un regalo con un hechizo.

-Vamos.

-En la fiesta.-

-Bien, sigue el regalo de Gold – menciono Misty, quien estaba encargada de dar los regalos a la pareja.

-Vamos a ver… o un nuevo traje de baño.

Dijo Erika muy sonrojada.

-Es más para el teniente, me lo agradecerá.

El teniente solo pudo poner cara de enojo, pero estaba igual de sonrojado, mientras Crystal golpeaba a Gold por semejante regalo.

El ambiente era jovial, pero entonces el niño puso el orbe en la sesta de regalo, momento en el cual, 3 Absol se acercaban a gran velocidad a la fiesta, previendo el desastre.

-Y tenemos… bueno este regalo no tiene nombre, supongo que será alguien misterioso, tómenlo.

-Que podrá ser.

Erika abrió el regalo, dejando ver el orbe con su inquietadle aura negra, y parecía un poco de dilatación.

Entonces, los 3 Absol llegaron rápidamente al frente de la mesa, intimidando a la mayoría de personas.

-¿Qué hacen estas cosas aquí?

Erika se alarmo al ver semejantes bestias amenazantes.

-Son Absol, normalmente son de Hoenn, y…- Crystal respondió algo preocupada.

-¿Y qué? –Alarmado grito Surge.

-Prevén catástrofes.

Esto asusto a todos, además de dar algo de miedo.

-No me interesa, no arruinaran este momento – Sacando a su Raichu – Usa chispazo contra estos 3.

Raichu obedeció, lanzándoles una gran descarga, pero a pesar de todo, los 3 se trataron de abalanzar con Erika, hasta que Raichu paro y los 3 quedaron paralizados.

-Creo que ya es hora del espectáculo – el niño saco su varita y apunto al orbe y grito – LIBERIUS ORBIOS.

EL orbe comenzó a brilla más, pero uno de los Absol lanzo un Hiperayo contra el orbe, a lo que Surge respondió rápido salvando a Erika.

El rayo le dio directamente, terminado de impactar contra en suelo en una violenta explosión, pero aun así no lo daño.

El orbe comenzó a sacar un gas negruzco, que se agrupo en un Hydreigon, con la cabeza agachada.

-Ese dragon, es Hydreigon.

Clair exclamo al ver el dragon, en cual rugió con su aura maligna y comenzó a lanzar una especie de cometas dracos de sus 3 cabezas.

Los 3 Absol le lanzaron poderosos ataques, pero estos no servían, lo más impactante, fue que, las sillas se empezaban a unir a su cuerpo, deformándolo cada vez más.

-¿Qué clase de bestia es esa? – Pregunto Erika con desesperación.

-Es una especie de espíritu maligno, yo lo atrape, pero tranquilos, se la solución para sus problemas, solo debo meterlo en esta bol…

La bolsa fue atrapada por el Hydreigon, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, usare la magia para tratar de… - Antes de terminar, el mounstro también absorbió su varita.

-¿Qué PASO AHORA? – Grito desesperada Erika.

-No no no, esto no debía pasar a si… - vio a la pareja con temor – lo siento.

El chico corrió hacia el portal, a lo que ambos fueron corriendo a por él, sin embargo, el logro entrar al portal, y lanzo una botella al pizarrón, destruyéndolo.

-NOOOO, no te largues de aquí – grito Surge.

El pizarrón había sido destruido, y sus piezas cayeron, a lo que le siguió una explosión en la boda, el Hydreigon creció de una manera descomunal, y estaba demasiado deformado, de él salían tentáculos y sus 3 cabezas eran más horribles de lo parecía.

-Arceus santo – Erika se asustó, tirándose en el suelo.

\- Tengo que ir, espérame aquí y no te muevas.

Surge corrió a ver qué pasaba, en el sitio, arboles eran arrancados y llevados a él, mientras Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver y Crystal usaban a sus pokemon iniciales para pelear, aunque, todo era en vano, incluso el poder de Mega-Charizard/Venasaur/Blastoise no eran suficientes para vencerlo.

Mega-Charizard lanzo una potente llamarada que no afecto al pokemon, y este respondió… absorbiéndolo.

-Charizard… - Green se quedó anonadado al ver a su amigo, siendo absorbido por esa criatura, tanto que no se dio cuenta, que estaba siendo atraído a él.

-¡GREEEN! – Blue tomo a Green y lo bajo de tirón, mientras los demás pokemon, y otros humanos eran absorbidos.

-No sea que sea esta cosa, pero creo que es invencible… - Green hablo con mucha seriedad.

Los demás estaban conmocionados por este enemigo, nada lo detendría, y además, el que sus amigos fueran absorbidos por el los cambio.

-¡ESCUCHEN! – Surge les grito llegando recién.

-En este lugar no podemos vencerlo, tenemos que huir, en mi gimnasio tengo un bunquer que comunica con otra región, eso nos ayudara.

Los Holders aceptaron y se fueron corriendo, dejando a Hydreigon atrás, comiendo gente y pokemon por igual, sin antes ir por Erika, quien estaba destrozada por lo que pasaba.

Surge abrió el gimnasio y todo entraron, y por uno de sus botes de basura encontró un botón que abrió una puerta que comunicaba con el bunquer, sin que antes…

-Vamos entren, es ahora o nunca…

Solo los Holders entraron, pues el Hydreigon destrozo el techo, y empezó a llevarse a Erika, Surge la tomo y trato de protegerla, pero se soltó de ella, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo – ¡TE AMO! – mientras se acercaba lentamente a su lento final, donde solo pudo contemplar a su amado y otro extraño portal abrirse, mientras un color negro consumió su cuerpo…


End file.
